Embodiments of the invention relate to semiconductor structures, in particular, for forming nitride-enriched oxide-to-oxide 3-dimensional semiconductor wafer bonding, and a method of manufacturing the same.
3D integration of semiconductor structures is critical in the current and future technology development. Accordingly, wafer-to-wafer bonding and oxide-to-oxide bonding development is one of the key elements to enable further technology development. The conventional process results in a weak and/or low oxide-to-oxide bonding energy. Enhancing the wafer-to-wafer (oxide-to-oxide) bonding strength is a great challenge in the current industry.